Shugo Chara True Love!
by Linda152
Summary: Después de derrotar a Carolina y desear siempre estar juntos, Ikuto y Amu ahora están juntos y en realidad nada del todo a cambiado demasiado desde hace tres años; solo que Amu y todos sus amigos ahora están siendo presentados a el mundo adulto . Que pasara desde ahora en adelante con esta historia? (LEER DESPUES DE LEER SHUGO CHARA SINGING HEART!)
1. Capitulo 1- Una nueva historia Parte 1

Capítulo 1- Una nueva historia Parte 1**(Izzy: YEY! Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-Tres años después (Amu)-

Ahora tengo 18 años, estoy en 2do. de prepa, soy un poco más alta y soy un poco más madura….un poco. Pero sigo viviendo en la misma casa, mis padres y Ami aún están tratando de sobrevivir donde despidieron a papa, sigo con el cabello morado, sigo siendo famosa, Ikuto sigue conmigo y seguimos juntos; pero no es que me esté quejando, en realidad estoy muy feliz ya que mañana es nuestro tercero aniversario.

Ya que tenemos cinco años de diferencia él tiene 21 años, pero a mí no me importa en lo absoluto; lo único que importa es que nos amamos y estamos juntos, no nos importa lo que los demás digan. Claro, a mí me afecto algunas veces pero lo amo tanto que me enseñe a saber que los demás no importan. Solo Ikuto.

´´Amu?´´ escuche una voz desde atrás, estaba acostada en mi cama y era una mañana de Viernes; tenía que levantarme para la escuela. Pero unos brazos fuertes, decididos y desnudos me abrazaron por detrás; Ikuto….

´´Me tengo que ir, Ikuto´´ murmure envolviendo mis brazos con los de él, en verdad no quería irme; espera! Siento la calidez de su pecho, se durmió sin camiseta otra vez?! Ya que teníamos más confianza algunas veces Ikuto se duerme sin camiseta, pero aun así me da pena!

´´Pero Amu! No puedes faltar solo un día a clases?´´ me dijo en tono rezongón, como un niño pequeño rogándole a su madre algo; de alguna manera logre soltarme de su abrazo, me voltee, le di un beso en los labios, y fui al baño a cambiarme.

´´Ikuto, tengo que ir. Hoy habrá examen de mate!´´ dije caminando hacia el baño. ´´Estaré aquí todo lo que queda del día cuando llegue, así que prepárate´´ lo último dije asomándome y guiñando el ojo, y algo sonrojada. El solo sonrió perversamente y se levantó de la cama, como pensaba estaba solo en mezclilla. ´´I-Ikuto! Cuando duermas ponte camiseta´´ dije sonrojándome aún más, claro tal vez era algo atrevida pero aún me da vergüenza.

´´Vamos Amu, ya tenemos tres años de novios; ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a mi cuerpo sensual´´ dijo abrazándome y apretándome contra su pecho, sonreí pero lo empuje un poco; de verdad ya me tenía que preparar.

´´I-Ikuto, ya me tengo que preparar´´ murmure sonrojada y nerviosa.

´´Solo si aceptas una cita después de clases, a un café´´ me pregunto sonriendo pervertidamente, este pervertido…..

´´Claro que sí, guapo´´ dije haciéndome la hechizada, luego le di un beso pícaro; justo en medio de la guerra de lenguas lo detuve y me solté de su agarre, sonriendo perversamente y me fui al baño. Dejándolo queriendo más.

´´Hey Amu, no me dejes con las ganas!´´ exclamo Ikuto desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, yo solo reí y camine a la bañera.

Me desvestí y me metí a la bañera, puse el agua caliente y cerré los ojos por un momento. La relación entre Ikuto y yo se ha vuelto aún más amorosa, pervertida y amorosa; mi confianza con nuestros ´´juegos´´ es normal pero aun así me da vergüenza, aunque ya tengamos tres años de novios. De verdad amo a Ikuto, nunca me aburriré de él; eso JAMAS! No sé ni porque estoy pensando en eso.

Mis amigos siguen siendo los mismos: Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Utau, Lulu, y ahora Carolina! Utau y Kukai ya andan de novios hace como mitad de año y recientemente Tadase y Lulu se pusieron de novios; y parece que Nagi quiere emparejarse con Rima, pero aun no llega el momento me dice Nagi. Pero son solo excusas, él no se lanza al peligro!

Cuando termine de darme mi baño me salí, me seque, y me cambie al ´´uniforme´´. Falda blanca que me llega hasta la mitad del muslo, cinturón rojo, blusa negra con mangas pequeñas; y la blusa es tan floja, que las mangas caen a mitad de mi antebrazo y me la tengo que fajar. Pulseras rojas, un collar con un dije de un corazón color rojo que me regalo Ikuto y pumps rojo vivo.

Yo le digo ´´uniforme´´ a la ropa normal cuando voy a la escuela, ya que no hay uniforme en mi escuela; salgo del baño y veo a un Ikuto con pantalones negros, blusa blanca de vestir y sus zapatos de siempre. ´´Como me veo?´´ pregunte a Ikuto dando una vueltita, siempre le pregunto esto en las mañanas antes de irnos.

´´Hermosa y sexy como siempre´´ dijo con una voz y sonrisa picarona, me sonroje y pase por su lado.

´´Que quieres de desayunar?´´ pregunte bajando las escaleras con él.

´´Lo que sea está bien´´ dijo llegando al piso de abajo antes que yo, baje las escaleras que me quedaban y justo cuando estaba en la segunda escalera Ikuto me agarro de la cintura y me cargo hasta la cocina; yo estaba dando pequeños grititos y risas mientras el solamente me sonreía tiernamente.

´´Aterrizando!´´ exclamo Ikuto, lentamente dejándome en el suelo.

´´Wuu-!´´ Justo cuando me estaba bajando enganche mis brazos en su cuello, así mientras bajaba se acercaba más a mi cara y ahí fue cuando lo bese; nos dimos besos como unos 10 minutos y luego ya tuve que poner un alto. ´´Cocinare tu favorito, huevo con salmón´´ susurre en su oído y me voltee a hacer mi trabajo.

´´Te amo, mujer!´´ me dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue a sentar a la barra, me voltee a prender la estufa y sentí como la mirada de Ikuto solamente se enfocaba en mí; era como si su mirada me quemara la espalda o me lanzara flechas desde su asiento.

´´I-Ikuto, deja de mirarme…mira otra cosa´´ murmure sonrojada, camine hacia el refrigerador, lo abrí y empecé a agarrar los ingredientes. Salmon, huevo, la leche esta hasta abajo! Doble mi cuerpo, inconscientemente haciendo una pose algo provocadora, cuando recordé que Ikuto estaba sentado justo viéndome; me voltee ligeramente en la posición y vi que estaba babeando!

´´´Que sexy….´´ murmuro.

´´C-Cállate, pervertido!´´ exclame agarrando la leche, y parándome rápidamente; el solamente sacudió la cabeza y se secó la baba que cayo, que tan pervertido puede ser?!

-Cuando terminaron de comer(Amu)-

Estaba agarrando mi bolso negro en la entrada, para luego salir y sentir el aire fresco de la mañana en la cara; olí un aroma de canela y miel, parece que la vecina hizo pan francés para hoy. ´´Pan francés! Tengo una receta que me dio Lulu que la consiguió en Francia, puedo hacerlo para mañana?´´ le pregunte a Ikuto caminando hacia su moto.

´´Te amo!´´ susurro juguetonamente en mi oído y me cargo hasta su moto. Hace cinco meses compro una moto por dos razones: Primera, se veía cool. Y segunda, porque es más rápido; era de un color azul marino y tenía detalles plateados también, y era brillante!

´´Vamos Ikuto, apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde!´´ dije nerviosa, ya que me quería robar un beso.

´´Solo uno….?´´ me suplico haciendo cara de gatito, rodé los ojos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

´´Conduce!´´ exclame sonriendo y volteándolo al manubrio, nos reímos un poco y luego arranco la moto; rugió fuerte y yo lanze un quejido porque me asuste.

´´Lo siento, estas bien?´´ pregunto preocupado y alarmado volteando para atrás, asentí y sonreí; me abrase a su espalda y arranco hacia mi instituto. El siempre preocupado por mí, recuerdo una vez no había llegado a casa temprano y él se preocupó tanto que cuando llegue lo cache llamando a la policía.

-Cuando llegaron a la prepa(Amu)-

´´Llegamos!´´ dijo Ikuto cuando freno en frente de la entrada de la preparatoria, le sonreí y le bese el cachete.

´´Gracias Ikuto, te agradecerá mas el favor en nuestra cita´´ dije en su oído y guiñando el ojo, el dio una risita mientras me bajaba de la moto; y justo todos mis amigos estaban esperando en la entrada. ´´Que te vaya bien en la orquesta´´ dije antes de darle un beso en los labios, el me sonrió y me dio un último beso en la nariz al que me sonroje.

´´Bay preciosa´´ se despidió antes de arrancar a toda velocidad, ahí va tratando de verse genial para mí; sí que es adorable! Justo cuando me voltee estaban todos sonriendo, me acerque más y Yaya me sonrió aún más.

´´Apúrate, que llegare tarde!´´ exclamo Yaya apuntando a la dirección donde los salones estaban, ella va en 1ro. de prepa ya que es un año más temprano que nosotros; ella en realidad no ha cambiado tanto, solo que su pelo creció más y sus coletas son más largas, llegan hasta la mitad de su cintura.

´´Okay, Okay! Perdón chicos´´ dije con una mirada de disculpa, todos me sonrieron.

´´No hay problema´´ dijo Tadase.

´´Bueno, caminemos hacia el salón´´ dijo Carolina. Se me olvido decirlo! Las charas de todos ya regresaron a nuestro corazón, Pepe fue la más reciente de irse así que Yaya aún sigue algo triste; pero parece que ya se tranquilizó porque estaba MUCHO MÁS peor que hoy algunos días.

´´Veo que aún siguen de ´´románticos y acaramelados´´ ´´ dijo Rima haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, sonreí.

´´B-Bueno, eso es…..nos queremos, Okay?!´´ exclame explotando de vergüenza y sonrojada, y gane risas de Yaya, Caro y Rima. Ikuto y yo siempre fuimos románticos el uno con el otro, es más, algunas veces es ridículo! Pero está bien, no? Nos amamos demasiado que hasta duele, Ikuto algunas veces puede llegar a confundirme hasta tener que sacarle las respuestas a golpes.

Es que no ha habido alguien tan adorable, amoroso y leal como Ikuto que haya conocido, y yo soy igual con él; aunque parezca tontito somos adorables y románticos con el otro!. ´´Chicas, que tal una carrera hasta los salones!? ´´ exclamo Kukai llegando de no-se-dónde.

´´Estoy adentro, vamos Rima!´´ grito Yaya jalando a Rima a toda velocidad. Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya y Rima estaban corriendo dejándonos a Carolina y a mí atrás; nos vimos a los ojos y nos sonreímos competitivamente.

´´Vamos!´´ dijo ella en voz firme.

´´Si!´´ afirme, y así salimos corriendo.

**Izzy: Tada! Eso fue LARGO.**

**Ikuto: Y romántico, eso me gusto –sonrisa pervertida-**

**Amu: Ikuto….-sonrojo-**

**Linda: Me gusta mucho escribir fluff –sonrisa-**

**Izzy: Bueno, nos vamos que tenemos que Linda tiene que traducir!**

**Linda: Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad llamada: Lollipo675. Y hago traducciones ahí, pero algunas historias que estén subidas de tono las traduciré aquí igual ****.**

**Amu: Así que díganle a sus amigas, si es que tienen amigas que halen inglés.**

**Izzy: Bay! Y no nos pertenece Wattpad!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Una nueva historia Parte 2

Capítulo 2- Una nueva historia Parte 2**(Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-Después de clases(Amu)-

Estábamos caminando hacia las rejas de la escuela, para ser libres de esta prisión; Tadase se quedó un poco más de tiempo porque el maestro lo llamo para hablarle de algo, de que será?

´´Amu! Hay que comprar un helado´´ dijo Yaya delante de mí y caminando hacia atrás, teníamos la suerte que justo en nuestra escuela hay una tienda que vende casi de TODO; el señor de la tienda se llama Eric, pero nosotros le llamamos: Don Eric.

´´Okay, quieren algo chicos?´´ le pregunte a los chicos sacando mi cartera de mi bolsa.

´´No está bien, aquí los espero´´ dijo Nagi, Kukai asintió junto con ese comentario.

´´Iré con ustedes, se me antojaron una papas´´ dijo Rima, Carolina asintió igual y nos siguió; cuando llegamos saludamos a Don Eric felices.

´´Buenas tardes señoritas! Que es lo que quieren?´´ nos preguntó amablemente, Yaya levanto la mano rápidamente.

´´Yo quiero un helado, por favor!´´ dijo Yaya con un tono algo demasiado agudo para los oídos de Don Eric, ya que se hizo un poco para atrás; de seguro se le hizo muy alto el volumen de la voz de Yaya.

´´Yo queremos dos bolsas de papas, por favor´´ dijo tranquilamente Carolina, Don Eric asintió; luego me miro como preguntándome si voy a pedir algo, pero hoy no ya que estoy a dieta!

´´Lo siento Don Eric, estoy a dieta!´´ dije guiñando el ojo y poniendo mi mano en mi panza.

´´Pero para qué?! Tu pareces palito Amu!´´ exclamo Don Eric, yo solo sonreí y reí. ´´Bueno aquí están sus cosas, y van a ser…..siete pesos por favor´´ dijo Don Eric con su típico tono de negocios.

´´Aquí esta´´ dije antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todas se me quedaron viendo; pero nos mantuvimos calladas. ´´Adiós Don Eric!´´ dije mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndome.

´´Adiós!´´ dijo él.

´´Cuanto te debo?´´ preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, rodé los ojos; nunca van a cambiar no?

´´No me deben nada! No se preocupen, de veras!´´ exclame sonriendo, pero ellas tenían una mirada seria.

´´No puedo dejarte así´´ dijo Caro.

´´Si, sería muy cruel´´ dijo Yaya asintiendo demasiado.

´´Saben cómo me pueden pagar? Ayudándome con el concierto de mañana´´ dije aún más sonriente, ellas sonrieron y saltaron de un lado al otro; mientras Rima solo se les quedaba viendo.

´´Eso sería fabuloso!´´ exclamo Yaya tomando mis manos, sonreí y Caro con Rima me devolvieron la sonrisa.

´´Que canción cantaras?´´ pregunto Nagi, nos estábamos acercando a los chicos y de seguro escucharon una parte de la plática.

´´Es un secreto!´´ dije guiñando el ojo y poniendo mi dedo en mi labio en signo de silencio, el rio; luego escuche que un claxon sonó…..Ikuto!

´´Parece que tu príncipe ha llegado´´ murmuro Kukai, todos los demás se empezaron a reír aún más.

´´C-Cállense! Él es solo Ikuto…..´´ murmure. ´´Adiós!´´ dije rápidamente antes de salir corriendo a Ikuto; dejando a todos riéndose y platicando entre ellos. Ikuto, quien se estaba bajando de la moto, me atrapo en el aire ya que salte a sus brazos.

´´Como te fue en la escuela, hermosa?´´ me pregunto, sonreí al brillo de sus ojos; siempre tiene ese brillo en sus ojos cuando estoy cerca, hablamos o cuando me mira.

´´Muy bien, y la orquesta?´´ pregunte antes de darle un beso tierno y rápido.

´´Tenemos un concierto pasado mañana´´ dijo Ikuto sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa; pero el acerco lentamente su cara hacia la mía, él era más alto que yo así que tenía que agacharse un poco. ´´Crees que con un beso es suficiente?´´ me pregunto, yo negué la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

><p>-Ikuto-<p>

Esta chica me va a matar algún día, con esa inocencia me rendiré a sus pies; en realidad yo creo que ya estoy a sus pies, ella es tan hermosa. ´´Pues ven aquí´´ murmure antes de besarla lentamente en los labios y ella seguía el mismo ritmo, era como si sus labios y todo su cuerpo fuera hecho y creado para que encajara con el mío; ella solo es…..perfecta.

Nos movíamos en el beso y así comenzó lo atrevido: Apreté mis manos en su cintura y ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello mientras que sus manos abrazaban mi cabeza y la jalaban hacia ella. Le mordí ligeramente el labio, haciéndola abrir la boca y poder meter mi lengua para saborear el manjar que tengo de novia; nuestras lenguas hacían una lucha a muerte mientras que nuestros labios se quedaban quietos. Después de unos minutos, tuvimos que hacer pequeñas pausas ya que se nos acababa el oxígeno; pero las pausas duraban dos segundos o menos, solo para unirse de nuevo y continuar el beso apasionado.

´´I-Ikuto-mm…..debemos irnos…..recuerdas nuestra-mmm. Cita?´´ no la dejaba hablar, me separaba para dejarla hablar luego volvía a unir los labios con ella; es que algunas veces siento que si no estoy a su lado me voy a desmoronar.

´´Cierto-mm, vamos entonces´´ dije contra sus labios, ella sonrió y se subió a la moto, yo subí después de ella y arrancamos al café.

* * *

><p>-En el Café Au Lait(Ikuto)-<p>

Cuando llegamos maneje lentamente hasta llegar a un espacio que el café tiene para motos, lo apague y nos bajamos. ´´Mira! Hoy hay un especial: Shortcake de fresa y arándano, lo quiero comer!´´ dijo mi Amu bajando rápidamente de la moto y corriendo a la señal, pero luego puso una cara triste. ´´Pero estoy a dieta, además de seguro me va a hacer bien gorda´´ dijo poniendo su mano en su estómago, está bromeando?!

´´Acaso bromeas, estas súper delgada´´ dije caminando hacia ella a sus espaldas. ´´Y llena de curvas´´ murmure poniendo mis manos en sus cinturas para luego subir casi tocando sus pechos, estas curvas…me pregunto cómo se verán sin ropa?

´´I-Ikuto! N-No en pu-pu-publico….´´ murmuro con una voz aguda y con la cara roja, reí y ella hizo un puchero; es tan adorable…. ´´L-Lo que sea! Entremos´´ exclamo entrando rápidamente, entre justo después de ella.

Este café tiene un ambiente muy hogareño. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco, el piso es de madera con tono obscuro, los sillones están de color verde claro, las mesitas están de un color blanco y el mostrador era de color blanco con un exhibidor de cristal que te dejan ver todos los pasteles que tienen.

´´Donde nos sentamos?´´ me pregunto mi Amu, mire a todos lados para fingir que elegía pero en realidad no me importa dónde nos sentemos; con que estemos juntos me basta.

´´Donde quieras, solo que estemos BIEN juntitos´´ dije en tono pervertido, como siempre sonroje a Amu y la hice elegir.

´´P-Por allá´´ dijo apuntando a un sillón para dos, así que si quiere que estemos juntos…je.

´´Amu, no sabía que de verdad querías estar junto a mi…físicamente´´ dije guiñándole el ojo, ella se sonrojo aún más y apunto su mirada a otro lado menos a mí; aah mi Amu; mi tierna, inocente y provocativa Amu. Que no te das cuenta de lo que me haces cuando te pones así de inocente?

´´I-Ikuto! Bueno….u-umm…no-no digas e-eso en pu-publico, hay gente a-aquí´´ dijo nerviosa y apenada.

´´Que paso? En la mañana estabas de MUY buen humor´´ dije sonriendo perversamente.

´´E-Eso es porque….o-olvídalo!´´ dijo cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho, haciéndolos más definidos; no puede ser que esta mujer sea mía!

* * *

><p>-Amu-<p>

´´L-Lo que sea, que vas a ordenar? Voy a ir a pedir ahora´´ dije tratando de cambiar el tema, Ikuto me va a poner loca!

´´Sorpréndeme´´ dijo simple, asentí y volví a preguntar.

´´Algo de tomar?´´ pregunte.

´´Un cappuccino está bien´´ dijo, pero entes de irme me agarro de la muñeca. ´´Mejor déjame ir a mí´´ dijo mirándome a los ojos suplicante, él se preocupa tanto por mí; es lindo, adorable y me encanta pero puedo hacer cosas por el también, ya soy una chica grande!

´´De veras Ikuto, está bien puedo hacerlo; hasta tengo dinero!´´ exclame sacando mi billetera de mi bolso, pero Ikuto puso su mano en la mano que agarraba la billetera.

´´Yo pago, fui el que te invito aun así; y además, no voy a dejar que mi bella novia haga algo que yo pueda hacer por ella´´ dijo Ikuto antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse.

´´Pero ni sabes lo que….quiero´´ murmure lo último. Él es demasiado caballeroso y galante conmigo, esto es como un sueño! Nunca pensé que Ikuto iba a ser así, aunque no me sorprendió tanto. De seguro es porque él ya tiene 23 años, nuestra diferencia de edades es de cinco años. Cuando nos conocimos yo tenía 13 y él tenía 18, ahora que ya tengo 18 él tiene 23; él no tiene trabajo ya que ser violinista casi toma mucho de su tiempo, pero él dice que algún día le quitara la empresa ´´Easter´´ a Kazuomi, su padrastro.

En realidad no ha habido tanta ´´acción´´ que yo haya sabido sobre Huevos X y todo eso, y además la enfermedad X por fin se curó totalmente! Mis canciones dieron frutos, pero solo Ikuto, el doctor y yo sabemos de eso. Aún sigo teniendo el Humpty Lock pero…..Rikka se puede transformar sola, y no hay ninguna otra sucesora, así que me lo quede yo. Es el objeto que nos unió a Ikuto y a mí, que nos juntó y nos hizo conocernos.

Como pudimos llegar de solo ser ´´enemigos´´, a ser novios? Eso me pregunto a veces, ya que me parece extrañamente hermoso que nuestros destinos se iban a cruzar y a unir; yo hubiera pensado que lo que está pasando ahora sería IMPOSIBLE si estuviera en esos tiempos. Me alegro tanto de haber quedado en el puesto de Joker, de no rendirme, de salvar a Ikuto; y nunca me arrepentiré de conocer a Ikuto.

´´Aquí esta´´ dijo Ikuto llegando de la nada, me sorprendí tanto que salte un poco de mi asiento.

´´I-Ikuto, no me asustes así!´´ dije en regañándolo, puedo tumbar algo si tengo esa reacciones.

´´Lo siento´´ dijo guiñando el ojo, de veras que es guapo; puso la charola que tenía los dos platos con dos pasteles y dos tazas. Había un Mousse de Chocolate y el especial que afuera, y para bebidas había un cappuccino y un Latte de vainilla- Espera! Como supo que era mi favorito? Acaso lo memorizo? Awww, que lindo.

´´Como supiste lo que quería?´´ le pregunte mientras se estaba sentando, él puso cara pensante.

´´Memoricé tu café favorito, y dijiste que querías el especial de esta semana, no?´´ dijo con una cara como estuviera diciendo algo obvio, sonreí encantada por sus cuidados.

´´Eres el mejor´´ murmure acercándome a sus labios lentamente. ´´Te amo´´ dije antes de besarlo tiernamente.

´´Yo también, y mucho más´´ dijo separando nuestros labios y volviendo a juntarlos, esto va a ser una gran escena; lo bueno que estamos en un espacio del café que esta obscuro y no hay gente.

**Linda: Aviso importante! Este fanfic va a ser como…como llamarlo….´´perfecto´´, no sé cómo explicarlo pero no va a haber muchas peleas ni nada, ya que los charas se fueron; pero no se preocupen! Les tengo mucha acción más adelante ;). Quera hacer esto en solo dos partes pero…..mi escritura es muy definida, así que tengo que hacerla en tres partes XP, pero le pondré otro título. Soy estúpida. Bueno eso es todo, bay! Linda OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- Amor en el aire

Capítulo 3- Amor en el aire** (Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-En el café (Amu)-

Ikuto me empezó a besarme lentamente, sin apuros ni nada de eso; solo un beso lleno de amor y cariño. Luego nos separamos y sonrió pervertidamente, ahí está su sonrisa de siempre. ´´Comamos, o quieres que pidamos esto para llevar y llevamos esto a la casa?´´ dijo en mi oído.

´´C-Cállate!´´ exclame volteándome a mi pastel para agarrar la cuchara, escuche como se reía y comenzaba a comer su mousse; ese pervertido me va a poner loca!. ´´Mmm, esta rico!´´ exclame con la boca llena de este manjar, justo cuando lo puse en mi lengua hubo un sabor de arándanos que se esparció por mi boca.

´´De veras?´´ dijo con un tono algo molesto, voltee a verlo y sus ojos estaban obscuros. ´´No puede ser…´´ lo escuche murmurar con sus ojos en el pastel-espera! No estará…..celoso del pastel?!

´´I-Ikuto, no estas celoso del pastel verdad?´´ pregunte con una sonrisa, el agito su cabeza y miro para otro lado.

´´Claro que no!´´ dijo, hay que lindo!

´´Ikuto, no puede ser! Jajaja´´ empecé a reírme, no puede ser; Ikuto puede estar celoso hasta de un objeto. Esto me recuerda una vez que un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio me estaba guiñando el ojo, le iba a dar una cachetada pero Ikuto llego y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago; por eso siempre trato de no llamar la atención, pero fallo.

´´Te voy a enseñar a pensar que soy mejor que cualquier cosa o persona´´ dijo para luego agarrar mi mentón y sonreírme pervertidamente. ´´Porque tú eres mía…..te amo´´ dijo antes de besarme.

El sabor del mousse de chocolate se adentró en mi boca, haciendo el beso aún más delicioso que ningún otro. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello, cuando se pone celosito me dan ganas de besarlo hasta que no pueda respirar; en momentos como este hay que darle amor y mimarlo.

El lamio mis labios y los abrí, para que luego el adentre su lengua en mis labios; nuestras lenguas lucharon en una pelea mortal por poder y nosotros empezábamos a mover nuestros labios contra los del otro. Me separe un poco del beso para respirar, pero Ikuto solamente me jalaba hacia el beso apasionado; pero no me quejaba.

´´Porque estas sonrojada? No deberías estar acostumbrada a esto?´´ me pregunto, dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado del café.

´´Como no quieres que me sonroje!?´´ dije sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos ahora, el rio y me beso de nuevo. Después de un tiempo besándonos, Ikuto bajo a mi cuello y empezó a succionar en un punto; estaba sonrojada y respirando agitadamente de nuestra sesión. Me estaba besando por todos lados y de seguro me estaba dejando marcas por todo el cuello.

´´Hueles tan bien, y eres bien suavecita´´ murmuro contra mi cuello, me sonroje aún más. De pronto el me abrazo con su cara aun en mi cuello, quite mis brazos de su cuello y las pase entre sus brazos para abrazarlo; luego sentí como su cabeza se movía y su cara quedaba presionada en….mi pecho?!

´´I-Ikuto?!´´ exclame, pero el movía su cabeza contra mi pecho.

´´Estas suavecita´´ murmuro de nuevo, este pervertido….

´´I-Ikuto!´´ exclame y empuje a Ikuto fuera de la posición, el rio y yo me cruce de brazos sonrojada. ´´C-Comamos antes de q-que la comida se e-estropee´´ tartamudee comiendo un poco más de mi pastel.

´´Eres tan adorable, solo me dan ganas de besarte contra la pared´´ dijo apretando mis mejillas entre sus dedos.

´´I-Ikuto!´´ exclame sonrojada, el de nuevo rio y volví a mi misión principal: Comerme el maldito pastel de una vez por todas!

´´Espera, tienes un poco de betún aquí…..´´ murmuro antes de lamerme la comisura de mis labios.

´´I-Ikuto, sabes que lo puedo hacer yo no?´´ dije tratando de disimular mi sonrojo brillante como un semáforo en rojo.

´´Lo sé, solo que me gusta más limpiarte´´ dijo con su sonrisa inocente, rodé mis ojos sonriendo; este chico es un tono. Corrijo! MI tonto.

´´Te amo´´ murmure antes de robarle un poco de su mousse.

´´Yo también, y más´´ dijo antes de robarme un bocado de mi pastel también.

* * *

><p>-Después de 20 minutos(Amu)-<p>

Cuando terminamos el pastel nos paramos de nuestros lugares y pasamos por en frente del mostrador y la chica nos preguntó: ´´Como estuvo la comida?´´ era rubia con ojos cafés que brillaban con la luz del sol que ya se estaba escondiendo.

´´Muy buena, en especial el especial!´´ dije, luego salimos Ikuto y yo; ya que Ikuto había pagado cuando ordeno. ´´Quieres ir a algún otro lugar o está bien?´´ le pregunte a Ikuto.

´´No, y tú?´´ me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza. ´´Bueno vámonos, que se va a poner obscuro y no quiero que tengas miedo´´ dijo poniendo un brazo por mi hombros, abrazándome; sonreí sonrojada y me subí a la moto. ´´No puede ser….´´ dijo perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

´´Que?´´ pregunte.

´´No puedo creer que te pueda presumir a todos en la calle´´ dijo acercándose, él es muy posesivo; me va a volver loca!. ´´Algunas veces que veo a chicos checándote me dan ganas de darles un golpe, lanzarte a la pared y besarte para que sepan que eres mía´´ dijo antes de besarme.

´´Ikuto´´ murmure contra sus labios, enrede mis brazos en su cuello. ´´E-Espera, I-Ikuto estamos en pu-publico´´ dije nerviosa, el solo sonrió.

´´Esta bien, pero solo porque te amo demasiado´´ dijo antes de subirse.

´´Yo también te amo´´ dije envolviendo mi brazos en su cintura para sujetarme, luego arrancamos.

* * *

><p>-Ya en casa(Amu)-<p>

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos de la moto y entramos a la casa, deje mi bolso en la entrada y subí las escaleras; ya que había comido el pastel ni necesitaba la cena, ni es tan importante.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto estaba alumbrada por la luz de la bella luna. ´´La luna sí que esta linda hoy´´ dije mirando hacia al balcón con las cortinas casi cerradas.

´´Si´´ dijo Ikuto. ´´Hay que verla antes de dormirnos´´ dijo mirándome a los ojos con amor, asentí sonrojada.

´´Déjame cambiarme a mi pillama´´ dije antes de sacar las prendas de dormir de mi closet e ir al baño. Mi pillama era una blusita con estampado de ositos de peluche que enseñaba mi estómago con tirantes de color naranja, también el short estaba con el mismo estampado y terminaba justo cuando empezaban mis muslos…..era CORTO.

´´Te ves….´´ murmuro Ikuto al verme salir del baño, el tenia puesto una camiseta azul marino con unos jeans desgastados. ´´Adorable!´´ exclamo jalándome hacia la cama para luego atacarme con abrazos.

´´I-Ikuto! E-Espera, cu-cuida donde po-po-pones tus ma-manos!´´ exclame cuando sentí que la mano de Ikuto empezaba a agarrarme un pecho. El solamente rio, pero no me dejo de abrazar. ´´La luna es preciosa´´ murmure mirando a la luna desde la ventanita que está a un lado de mi cama.

´´Si, sí que lo es´´ dijo, me voltee a ver su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba mirándome a mí; me sonroje y el sonrió dulcemente. ´´Te amo´´ dijo acercando nuestras caras.

´´Yo también´´ dije sonriendo, sonrojada y poniendo mi mano en su cachete, luego lo bese tiernamente. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos, me acurruque en su pecho y deje que mis ojos se cerraran para caer en el mundo de mis sueños.

**Linda: Izzy y los demás no están aquí porque de verdad me quiero disculpar. Mi USB donde tenía todo guardado se perdió y admito que es mi culpa, no es la culpa del que me lo haya robado; así que tuve que empezar de cero. De verdad lo siento, y tratare de subir a tiempo; por favor sean pacientes conmigo, aun creo que soy una novata y tengo mucho que aprender. Linda OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4 Un dia cualquiera?

**Un día cualquiera? (Izzy: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece! Izzy: Ya quisiéramos…)**

-Al día siguiente(Amu)-

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente a la luz de la mañana, levante la mirada y vi la cara durmiente de Ikuto. Que tierno es cuando duerme, parece un niño pequeño! El solo tenía un brazo alrededor de mí, así que pude levantarme sin problemas hoy…..algunos días ni puedo levantarme y acabo yendo a la escuela tarde!

Hoy es viernes así que tengo concierto en el estadio Hoshi, estoy emocionada!. Fui a mi closet y agarre: Unos jeans desgastados, un cinturón café, una blusa halter con estampado de leopardo con corazones aquí y allá, unos tacones altos color blanco y me puse una diadema color blanco. Fui al baño a darme un baño, cambiarme y hacerme unos rulos al final de cada mechón de pelo, me puse perfume con olor a fresa y salí para encontrarme a un Ikuto esperando con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta igual negra.

''Cuanto se puede tardar una mujer para prepararse?'' pregunto Ikuto, luego fui a mi mini-tocador a ponerme mi maquillaje natural.

''Dependiendo de la chica y la ocasión'' le conteste lo más sincero posible. Me puse mascara en el ojo para deja ilusión de ´ojo de gatita´, mi maquillaje de siempre; Ikuto me estaba esperando en la puerta y cuando cerré el maquillaje y lo puse en mi bolso de gamuza color café el empezó a bajar las escaleras. ´´Estas enojado?´´ pregunte alcanzándolo al final de las escaleras.

´´No, es que te ves tan hermosa y no puedo evitar besarte´´ dijo con un leve sonrojo, que lindo!

´´Sé que soy irresistible, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte´´ dije guiñando el ojo y llenado hacia la puerta principal para salir. ´´Y tengo concierto esta noche! Vas a venir o te quedaras aquí?´´ le pregunte subiéndome a la moto.

´´Claro que iré! Como te dejare sola allá?´´ me pregunto sorprendido y prendiendo la moto, cuando se subió hizo rugir la moto y reí. ´´Vamos!´´ exclamo y salió disparado hacia la calle.

* * *

><p>-En la escuela(Amu)-<p>

Cuando llegamos me baje con cuidado de la moto y voltee a ver a Ikuto. ´´Bay Bay nene, nos vemos más noche´´ le di un beso cariñoso en los labios. ´´No me recojas, nos vamos a ir en el carro de Utau´´ dije sonriente y empezando a caminar.

´´Okey, te veo allá!´´ dijo, pero lo escuche murmurar algo más antes de irse…..algo como: ´Eso me da más tiempo para prepararlo´…que habrá sido eso?

´´Hola Amu!´´ exclamo Yaya detrás de mí, Carolina estaba detrás de ella agitando su mano para saludarme.

´´Hola chicos, vamos a clases?´´ pregunte corriendo a donde estaba mi ´pandilla´.

´´Claro´´ dijo Nagi, Kukai empezó a hablar del partido que tuvo ayer en la noche, ganaron! Lo felicitamos y nos separamos cuando alcanzamos el punto, presiento que este dia será uno de los mejores de mi vida!

* * *

><p>-Después de clases(Amu)-<p>

Ya estábamos en la banqueta esperando al carro de Utau pararse al frente de nosotros; el concierto era a las ocho, así que tenía que llegar temprano prepararme, peinarme, maquillarme, vestirme, practicar un poco mi baile y hacer un repaso de las canciones que cantare. Los camerinos son un infierno cuando va a empezar todo.

´´Oigan chicos, les debo decir algo´´ dijo Tadase sonriendo, todos ladeamos la cabeza en pregunta. ´´Me iré con Lulu de vuelta a Francia´´ hubo silencio, hasta que….

´´QUE!?´´ todos gritamos al mismo tiempo, Tadase se va?! Lo voy a extrañar, era un muy buen amigo!

´´Si. Ella dijo que iba a volver y no quería dejarla ir, así que decidí irme con ella; los extrañare a todos´´ dijo Tadase sonriendo, todos sonreímos felices por él.

Luego llego de repente un auto y se paró en frente de nosotros, Utau! ´´Vamos, no tenemos todo el dia!´´ dijo abriendo las puertas. Todos nos metimos felicitando a Tadase en su decisión, Yaya empezó a llorar diciendo que estaba muy orgullosa de él y que lo va a extrañar.

´´No puede ser, te vas a Francia?´´ pregunto Utau desde el asiento del conductor, Tadase asintió. ´´Yo soy estrella y no he tenido giras por Europa y tú te vas, te tengo envidia´´ dijo con un puchero, todos nos reímos.

´´Oh miren llegamos!´´ dijo Carolina mirando hacia afuera. Llegamos por atrás para que no nos topemos con distracciones o fans, así que estaba vacío.

´´Vamos´´ dijo Rima bajándose del auto. Todos nos bajamos y nos adentramos a los pasillos de los camerinos, personas pasaban cargando atuendos, maquillaje, papeles y decían cosas por unos radios que de seguro los usaban para comunicarse.

´´Todos están tan ocupados…´´ murmuraron Yaya y Carolina; ellas aun están sorprendidas y asombradas de que tanto solo un concierto requiere a tantas personas para preparar todo.

´´Este es el mundo de las estrellas!´´ exclamo Kukai, dándole codazos suaves a Utau; ellos procuran no ser tan románticos en frente de nosotros, creen que lo hace muy incómodo.

´´C-Cállate´´ murmuro Utau avergonzada, me sonreí a mí misma… que lindos. Escuche el sonar de mi celular que indicaba que tenía nuevo mensaje, lo abrí y decía:

_Voy para allá, nos vemos preciosa! ;)_

_Ikuto._

_P.S. Vístete sexy ;P_

Que le pasa?! Me sonroje y conteste avergonzada:

_C-Cállate! C-Claro que me vestiré….así…..es concierto después de todo!_

Se lo mande y hasta me imagine a Ikuto riéndose de mi avergonzamiento, ese pervertido!

´´Amu! Hola?´´ me llamo Nagi agitando su mano en frente de mis ojos, parpadee y agite mi cabeza.

´´M-Mande?´´ pregunte guardando mi celular apresuradamente.

´´Tadase, Kukai y yo vamos a revisar el audio y las luces y todo eso, tu ve a vestirte y….todo eso´´ dijo sonriente. Asentí sonriendo y me metí corriendo a mi camerino riendo emocionada, escuche a Utau suspirar desde afuera y a los chicos riéndose.

´´Hoy va a ser _Change Me_, verdad?´´ pregunto Rima poniendo mis estuches y cajas llenas de maquillaje, asentí. **(Linda: Es la canción es cantada por MEIKO, es muy buena! También se escucha algo bien en Miku pero, se escucha como si quisiera actuar mayor XD. No me tomen a mal, la amo! Pero también amo a los otros Vocaloids igual)**

´´Okay, a transformarte!´´ exclamo Yaya aplaudiendo con un peine. Ella y Carolina empezaron a peinar mi cabello mientras que Utau y Rima me hacían el maquillaje, yo solo estaba sentada obedeciendo las órdenes que me decían Utau, Rima y Yaya.

* * *

><p>-Después de dos horas(Amu)-<p>

´´Estas lista!´´ exclamo Utau dejando la sombra para ojos en el tocador y sonriendo a su creación en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

´´Y divina!´´ exclamo Carolina. Tenía puesto un vestido de color blanco con una estrella grande de brillantina color plateada en la parte del pecho y un poco de la cintura, y la falda tenía holanes y llegaba hasta la mitad DE LA MITAD de mis muslos y en las orillas tenía una línea de color rosa fuerte, y las mangas estaban a la mitad de mi brazo y estaban como destruidas en los finales. De accesorios tenía una chaqueta atada a mi cintura de lado color rosa fuerte, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta mi muñeca y un collar ajustado a mi cuello color blanco con dije de corazón rosa fuerte, y mis zapatos eran unos tacones altos de color rosa fuerte con detalles de encaje de color blanco.

M maquillaje no era tan exagerado, solo un toque de rímel, mascara de color rosa fuerte y sombra de mi color de piel nada más para que le diera brillo a mis ojos; mis labios también estaban teñidos de color rosa muy bajito así que me veía muy coqueto.

´´Me veo…´´ nos miramos las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

´´Sexy´´ murmuramos todas y luego nos reímos. Entre nuestra larga platica sobre la relación entre Kukai y Utau nos interrumpe el sonido del celular de Utau.

´´No te hagas! Ya están a punto de dar un paso ma- Oh, el teléfono?´´ pregunto Yaya dejando sus comentarios para luego.

´´Es para que nos apuremos, la audiencia ya llego y ya casi es hora´´ dijo mirando el reloj en la pared arriba de la puerta; es cierto, ya son las 7:55 p.m.

´´Pues vamos!´´ exclamo Caro y emprendemos camino hacia el escenario.

* * *

><p>-Ya en el escenario(Amu)-<p>

Estoy en mi pose para empezar el baile de la canción, estoy nerviosa; pero mis amigos están viéndome desde la cabina de audio y de luces así que está bien no? Dirijo mi vista hacia la cabina y veo que Ikuto me está viendo, me está chequeando recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y se detenía en mis cinturas ya que estaba en una posición donde enseñaba mi trasero y mi cintura.

Me sonroje y cerré los ojos para estar en la posición de nuevo, abro un ojo y veo como Ikuto ríe y me guiña el ojo; me está distrayendo! Veo como Utau lo regaña y el roda los ojos, eso te mereces!

_´´Aquí está la fabulosa y hermosa, HINAMORI AMU!´´ _el presentador exclamo y todos gritaron e hicieron bullicio, la música empezó y empecé a mover la cintura. Aquí vamos!

**Linda: TADA!**

**Izzy: Estuvo bien, quisiera ser famosa también!**

**Amu: Pero no escribes los fanfics también?**

**Izzy: Ah, cierto XP.**

**Linda: Como les está pareciendo? Bien, mal? Merezco tomatazos? XD, díganme en los reviews porque me encanta leer sus comentarios y leer lo que piensan también.**

**Ikuto: Tengo el presentimiento de que el capítulo siguiente va a ser emocionante ;)**

**Izzy: -Lee el dialogo para el siguiente cap- AAAH! -se desmaya de la emoción-**

**Amu: Que?!**

**Linda: Lo sabrán en el próximo cap! Linda OUT!**


End file.
